Bobs Universe
by ninjabee04
Summary: So this still working summary about the era of the Marauders where new characters are introduced to help fix the damn world


So this is my wifes story shes afraid to post it but i like it so if you dont like it fuck off

The room cracked and shook before a blinding light and a consuming ringing enveloped the entire room. As the lights and sound dissipated in the barren candle lit circular stone room an ancient young man sucked up as much air as he could. Loud gasping sounds echoed the room as he tried to take inventory on the end product of his very time consuming dangerous ritual.

The stone floor was scorched, to which he gave a relieved sigh as his eyes were still to blurry to fully make out the lumps ahead of him. But scorched ground meant it worked, so instead of crowding his end product he went to fetch them robes.

The lumps groaned as consciousness caught up to them. None of them could really make heads or tails of the situation as their bodies adjusted to essentially being born again in this world. None of them could even begin to fathom their magically adjusted ages nor what was to be their new lives. Hell none of them could do more than groan in misery and pain.

The ancient young man came in caring four fluffy small bathrobes before scoffing to himself. "Idiot they won't be ready yet!" he chided to himself. "Hmm, maybe I'll put a kettle on," he mumbled to himself, leaving the robes outside the scorched circle and existing out again.

It took several long moments for any of the 'lumps' to really move more than moan and groan.

But finally James was able to force himself into coming too. It felt like he was just waking up after surgery, groggy and not really in it all. But after seeing his wives curly hair, he wasn't really in any sort of panic.

No it wasn't till he really opened his eyes and expected to see Rosalyn lying next to him, in their shared bed of six years, and didn't see that situation that he really started to panic. His wife wasn't who he thought she was.?

Confusion clouded over his already confused groggy head as he looked at what he had thought was his wife's curly crazy brown locks, but those very similar locks belonged on the body of a little child! And not only was there the one child that looked a bit like his wife there were two more! Three naked children on the black stone floor surrounded the twenty-four year old and he was very close to nearly crying in panic.

James sat up and was too weak to actually do more. He pulled himself across the blackened floor to get further away before noticing his own scrawny nude body.

He paused. His brain had to reboot itself but either way it was not in a working condition.

Ros seemed to snap into some form of consciousness. She was even able to find the strength to sit up but it took a good moment to really comprehend what she was seeing.

The nude form of her baby brother was never something Ros ever want to even imagine. With a scream she shielded her eyes before it really kicked in that her baby brother, the grown adult, almost at legal California drinking age was much child-e-er than she remembered.

Her scream got the attention of the other three occupants in the circle room.

Gwendolyn practically turned into a cat and jumped up onto her hands and knees in absolute terror and panic. However her strength gave out and she crashed down with a thump and a groan. "Help," she weakly croaked out her voice like an actual frog. Hoarse and unused.

Darren, who had been lying face down (thankfully for his sisters) pushed himself up onto all fours, "Whaa?" he called out, his voice weak and hoarse as he awkwardly pushed himself into a sitting position.

James had found his way to a wall which he was curiously hugging, mumbling furiously inaudibly.

Ros had her face in her hands curled in an awkward way covering what she frighteningly discovered were her no bits.

Darren took a look around and noticed white fluffy towels not too far from him, he crawled over to them and easily slipped on a robe.

"James!" he squeaked out, the young version of his brother-in-law turned to him and easily caught one of the robes. It was as if he had full control over the robes. He did all he could not look at his nude children like sisters and pushed all thoughts of that out of his mind. He really couldn't' didn't want to comprehend what exactly was happening. Instead he figured he'd focus solely on getting everyone covered. This situation was just so wrong that there really wasn't any other option.

Just focus solely on only one thing, and that was covering everyone. Any other option was just not plausible. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to cope with any of this at a later time. He didn't think there was medication or therapist strong enough for whatever THIS was. With a breath, Darren was able to look around the room. It was another something that made him really question his ability to digest what was happening.

Ros easily got up after covering herself up and really look around, she mouthed "Thanks," to her brother. She looked at what was younger versions of her sister and husband. Genuinely alarmed at what Had occurred. It just wasn't believable and she had to bite her tongue to ensure she wouldn't become hysterical. "Are you guys okay?" she asked, unable to stop the panic from entering her voice.

Darren was the first to respond, he was trying to do everything he could to shut his brain off, "I need a smoke." Was all he said as he held himself tight trying to keep himself together.

Lynnie gave a high pitched squeak, opening and closing her mouth a few times before weakly squeaking out, "Me too." She began to hold herself tight, "maybe a bottle of vodka," she mumbled, loud enough for the others to hear, "or several bottles and some wine." Then she quickly became inaudible as she began mumbling to herself.

"James?" Ros asked doing her best to ignore Lyn's chihuahua impression of trembling like crazy, and mumbling just as much.

"It is real;" he whispered. James was kneeling, leaning onto a wall, "This is real!" His voice was raising, "And you are my Ros! And you are Darren and you are Lyn! And now I am little! And you are all little!"

His voice had practically become screeches and his hazel eyes were more of a shade of blue than his usual green. Which Ros knew that meant he was at his limit with stress and confusion. "James, calm down," she whispered. "We all have to keep calm and we will all figure this out."

Lynnie gave a calming sigh, "You're right Ros," she whispered, growing just a bit louder, "We can figure this out." She took multiple calming breathes. "We will be fine as long as we stick together and remain calm and collected." Lynnie's voice was a lot calmer now, she was no longer jittery and her calm seemed to wash over the others like a rain.

"Right," James said with a sigh after several moments letting the calm sink in. "Right so what we should do is just gather and take stock in what's going on." He motioned the others to move toward him, pointing to the ground. "I don't know what exactly that is," he pointed to the scorched earth, "but it really seems off."

The three others gave a shrug and made their way out of the scorched stone circle and conferenced with the leader of the group. James had always been a leader, even when the younger siblings didn't like him they still would follow him. He had a leading quality about it. He could always be an ass but he was really great at ensuring that people followed him when needed.

"Alright what is the last thing you remember," James turned to Ros, "Rosalyn," he whispered.

She took a breath and looked at the young version of her husband, trying to keep it all together. "Um, well um," she stammered. "I don't remember."

"Okay, Ros," James whispered assuredly, laying a hand on her arm, "It's really okay, Ros." He turned to Lynnie who out of them all was obviously handling this just a little bit better, especially since her sister was starting to hyperventilate again.

"Do you remember anything, Lyn?" he asked.

"Oh she won't remember anything either." A man entered the room, causing the four to jump nearly out of their skin. He gave a giggle, "Whoops," he said his giggle's turning into a full chortle. "Sorry for scaring you all," he said with a giggle. "But the ritual will make the past couple days really hard to remember."

The ancient young man opened up the door, revealing a green pasture and brilliant bright blue sky. "Come on, I made tea." He tilted his head to the side, long dark brown fluffy hair washing across the side of his face. He had a thick dark mustache and a huge wide smile that when seen was really weird and creepy.

He was wearing a baby blue turtleneck shirt with its own belt across his waist, and brown striped bellbottom pants. With brown tinted really small circular glasses on his square face.

"Pina colada!" Lynnie shouted her voice shifting from high to low, "Are we safe?" she asked as Ros latched hold of James and pushed her siblings slightly behind her.


End file.
